Annelida
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Tentang Baekhyun si bintang pelajar yang parno abis dan Chanyeol si pengganggu idiot yang perhatian. EXO. Chanbaek. Boys Love. (Lagi-lagi) Bad Summary.


_Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol [EXO]_

 _ **Romance-School Life-Oneshot**_

.

 **Warning : BL. Bahasa gado-gado. Dialog non-EYD.**

.

.

 _Baekhyun si bintang pelajar yang parno abis dan Chanyeol si pengganggu idiot yang perhatian._

.

.

* * *

 _Nggak_.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heboh. Ia sudah berikrar sejak dahulu kala untuk tidak curang satu kalipun dalam ujian. Tapi, godaan untuk menyontek ternyata masih sangat besar bahkan baginya yang telah menyandang predikat peringkat 1 seantero sekolah selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Sudah 10 menit dihabiskannya untuk berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Bulir-bulir keringat bahkan mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

 _Nggak apa-apa.. Cuma satu nomor saja.._

Bisikan gaib menghasut. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi menggenggam secarik kertas kecil kusut di bawah meja mulai beraksi.

 _Nggak. Tanpa nyontek pun nilaiku bakal jadi yang terbaik!_

Diremasnya benda kecil penggoda itu.

 _Tapi aku benar-benar lupa yang satu ini.. Selain itu aku yakin sudah sempurna.._

Bimbang lagi. Sementara waktu terus berjalan memakan durasi ujian, Baekhyun masih bersama keragu-raguannya. Tangan di bawah meja kembali bergerak, membuka buntalan kertas kecil itu kembali.

"Psstt.. Baek!" Sebuah bisikan aneh mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun. Mungkinkah itu setan yang sedang berusaha membujuknya? Untuk sesaat dirinya menjadi berkali lipat lebih waspada. Tanpa menggerakkan kepala, diliriknya kiri dan kanan.

"Psstt.. Disini!"

Untuk siapapun yang berbisik dengan suara sebesar itu, Baekhyun rasa ia perlu menjahit mulutnya.

Suara ketukan ujung pulpen dengan meja dari arah belakang membantu Baekhyun menemukan asal suara. Setelah sedikit memutar kepala ke kiri, ia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum bodoh sambil melambaikan pulpen kepadanya. Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya.

 _Owh, tentu saja. Park Chanyeol._

Setengah ngeri dan setengah prihatin Baekhyun menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan senyum idiot begitu di tengah ujian _maut_ seperti ini? (sebenarnya hanya ujian tengah semester, sih, tapi ujian tetaplah ujian—antara hidup dan mati.)

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi pada satu nomor yang belum dia isi, si idiot itu masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung pulpen, membuat kegaduhan kecil yang amat mengganggu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seisi kelas terlonjak kaget. Ketukan pulpen pun terhenti. Semua mata mencari objek kemarahan sang guru, yang ternyata adalah _si senyum idiot_.

Baekhyun melirik si-senyum-idiot Chanyeol setengah prihatin— _lagi_. Dia belum sempat tahu apa maksud bisikan tadi, karena mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang butuh bantuan (Baekhyun ini sangat dermawan kalau soal berbagi jawaban ujian, omong-omong). Itu membuatnya jadi sedikit menyesal. Sedikit. Bagaimanapun berbisik sekeras itu di tengah ujian memang patut diberi teguran.

"Kerjain sendiri, bocah!" Sang guru pengawas yang terkenal kejamnya minta ampun itu menodongkan penggaris kayu panjangnya ke kertas ujian Chanyeol. Gerutuan meluncur lolos dari bibir-bermahkota-kumis nya. Guru yang satu ini memang tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengontrol perkataannya.

Sementara itu murid yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam patuh. _Kicep_.

Namun segera setelah guru mereka kembali berpatroli ke barisan ujung, gangguan kembali menyerang. Kali ini sebuah buntalan kecil kertas sobekan buku yang mendarat tepat di kepala Baekhyun, kemudian ke atas meja.

Setelah menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa kertas _lecek_ itu berasal dari pengganggu yang sama, Baekhyun mulai membuka remasan itu diam-diam di bawah meja.

Kosong.

Melirik ke belakang, ia mendapati si idiot dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Byun Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencolok kedua mata besar Park Chanyeol. Kalau bisa menjejali mulutnya dengan kertas itu juga.

 _Mengganggu saja_!

Tanpa peduli Baekhyun menjatuhkan kertas itu ke lantai, memilih kembali menaruh perhatian pada sumber kebimbangan utamanya. Namun suara alunan musik _Fur Elise_ dari speaker kelas menghentikan kerja tubuh Baekhyun sesaat.

...

"Oke, semuanya, kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian ke depan dalam hitungan ke sepuluh. Satu, dua—"

...

 _SIALAAAAAAAAAANN_!

 _SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INII?!_

Jeritan Baekhyun menggema di dalam benak.

Telapak tangan sudah dibanjiri keringat, bingung harus bagaimana sementara teman sekelasnya yang duduk di depan sudah menarik-narik lembar jawabannya—memaksa untuk segera dikumpulkan.

Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga dan waktu yang ada, juga pulpen yang nyaris saja melompat dari telapak tangannya yang licin akibat keringat, Baekhyun membubuhkan jawaban sekedarnya. Setelah lembar jawaban itu sudah berpindah tangan ke si pengumpul, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian kertas itu nanar—penuh ketidakrelaan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong di depan, berusaha meraih kertasnya kembali yang nyatanya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju meja guru.

 _Noooo!—hiks.._

Baekhyun tidak merasa punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan selain meratapi ujian biologi barusan. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berhamburan keluar—mungkin untuk menghirup udara segar ataupun mengisi perut yang terasa kosong setelah berjuang mengerjakan ujian—Baekhyun hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tanpa semangat, seolah-olah harapan hidupnya baru saja kandas bersama kertas ujian yang dibawa pergi untuk dikoreksi. _Lebay_.

Biasanya, sih, selepas ujian—ujian apapun itu, Baekhyun akan membuka kembali buku pelajaran atau catatannya dengan semangat. Ia akan memeriksa apakah jawabannya pada ujian sebelumnya benar atau salah. Kemudian—biasanya pula, akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang melompat girang sambil meliuk-liuk persis cacing kepanasan karena rupanya jawabannya benar.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sedikit banyak ia menyalahkan raksasa idiot yang duduk di belakang itu, yang telah menyita sisa-sisa waktu berharganya hanya untuk melancarkan gangguan-gangguan tidak berguna. Namun Baekhyun cukup sadar diri, salahnya juga yang terlalu gegabah dengan melewatkan materi mengenai salah satu filum dari kingdom Animalia saat belajar semalam hanya karena dia jijik dengan gambar-gambarnya.

Oh tidak, bayangan makhluk-makhluk kecil nan panjang yang gemar meliuk-liuk itu melintas di kepalanya! Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat dan berharap bayangan itu segera menghilang. Tapi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di lengannya—

"WHOAAA!" Melompat, Baekhyun menjerit nyaring. Ia memukul-mukul dan mengibas-ngibas lengannya sendiri dengan brutal, berharap apapun yang bergerak-gerak disana segera enyah dari tubuhnya.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Kamu kenapa?"

Baekhyun _nge-freeze_. Dalam posisi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia menyadari beberapa murid yang tersisa di kelasnya tengah memandangnya risih. Di hadapannya ada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya khawatir, sembari menggenggam pulpen di tangan kanannya. Kemudian Baekhyun tersadar.

"Kamu yang megang lenganku tadi, ya?!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Chanyeol, lalu pulpen di tangannya, lalu hidungnya lagi, pulpennya, begitu seterusnya, _plus_ melemparkan tatapan tajam setajam yang ia bisa dengan mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali sebelum senyumnya yang bodoh itu muncul kembali. "I—iya.. Ehehehehe.. Maaf, kaget, ya?"

Sambil bersedekap Baekhyun berusaha membunuh idiot di hadapannya melalui tatapan mata.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku cuma mau mengajakmu ke kantin." Chanyeol menggaruk hidungnya yang memang terasa gatal.

Tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresi Baekhyun. Hanya kakinya yang menghentak-hentak membawanya pergi tepat setelah mengacungkan jari tengah kepada cowok malang yang padahal telah bersikap begitu ramah padanya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol itu bukan teman dekat Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sendiri merasa tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan orang itu selama 2 setengah tahun kiprahnya di sekolah ini. Mereka memang selalu sekelas, tapi, ya, hanya sebatas itu. Kecuali fakta bahwa si tinggi itu cukup senang mengganggunya. Oh iya, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu dapat inspirasi darimana cowok itu memanggilnya 'Baek'. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti makhluk kecil berparuh yang suka _nongkrong_ di pinggir kali itu.

Meski sering menghujat dalam hati betapa idiotnya Chanyeol, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak memandang cowok bermarga Park itu benar-benar bodoh, kok. Baekhyun sangat amat mengapresiasi kemampuan otak Chanyeol yang membuatnya berada hanya beberapa peringkat di bawahnya. Dan lagi, secara fisik Park Chanyeol itu sungguh mengagumkan. Kabarnya, Chanyeol juga bisa menulis lagu. Kurang apalagi?

Oh, kurang satu. Kurang _jaim_ alias jaga _image_. Tingkahnya serta senyum dan tawanya benar-benar kekanakan. Pecicilan dan berisik. Konyol dan pengganggu. Kadang Baekhyun dibuat _gondok_ oleh polahnya.

Tapi.. segondok-gondoknya Baekhyun, sebagai pelajar yang meresapi betul pelajaran tata krama dan sopan santun (bohong), dia tidak enak hati juga mengingat-ingat sikapnya pada Chanyeol siang tadi. Dia tidak seharusnya melampiaskan kekesalan atas satu nomor ujiannya yang tidak terisi dengan baik kepada makhluk macam Chanyeol.

Oke, Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk meminta maaf esok hari.

.

Lho, kenapa harus minta maaf segala? Paling-paling Chanyeol tidak peduli dan segera lupa keesokan harinya.

.

Tapi marah-marah saat seseorang hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin itu benar-benar tidak sopan.

Baekhyun memulai perang batin kembali. Perang itu masih terus berlanjut hingga bis yang ditumpanginya berhenti, dia turun, sampai di rumah, mandi, makan, belajar, dan tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Ujian telah usai, saatnya kembali pada rutinitas belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir. Nyatanya hingga minggu berganti pun Baekhyun sudah tidak berniat meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan tak lagi merasa bersalah. Siapa peduli, itu semua sudah berlalu. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah kembali menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana nasib nilai ujian biologinya, ya? Kalau tidak salah hitung, seharusnya nilainya tak akan kurang dari—

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak, "Uh—apa?" Ia mengerjap. Baik kiri maupun kanan, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Ibu guru di depan sana menghela nafas, "Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun saja, heh? Cepat maju. Ini hasil ujianmu."

Beberapa anak mencibir. Jika itu murid yang lain, sang guru biologi tidak pernah selembek itu. Kebanyakan akan dapat teguran lebih pedas dan ceramah singkat mengenai betapa berharganya waktu untuk sekedar dipakai melamun.

Begitu sadar kalau pagi ini adalah jadwalnya untuk biologi, Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. Rupanya ia melamun tadi. Langsung dibawanya langkah kaki menuju meja guru dimana guru biologi dan setumpuk kertas berada.

"Cukup baik. Nilaimu yang paling tinggi. Sembilan puluh empat." ujar sang guru singkat.

Nafas tertahan terdengar dari segala penjuru kelas. _Bro_ , itu ujian biologi, esai, dengan 4 bab setebal skripsi yang harus dikuasai. Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun melewati angka 90 untuk skornya. Mungkin bocah sipit itu menelan bukunya, pikir beberapa anak.

Baekhyun menerima kertas ujiannya setengah hati. Seharusnya ia bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi jika saja bukan filum Annelida yang muncul di nomor 9 waktu itu. _Hell_ , mungkin ia perlu terapi terlebih dulu sebelum bisa menghadapi gambar-gambar makhluk sebangsa cacing itu tanpa beban. Seketika bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang mengingatnya. Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sendiri tengah menggeliat seperti cacing. _Heol_.

Dalam perjalanan menuju bangkunya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan makhluk raksasa yang duduk di belakang sana. Seseorang yang sedang _nyengir_ lebar sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya pada Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa. Park Chanyeol itu sungguh aneh.

Ketika satu per satu hasil ujian teman-temannya dibagikan dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas berapa skor mereka, sedikit banyak Baekhyun bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tidak jadi menyontek saat ujian. Artinya ia pun tidak jadi mengkhianati ikrar masa lalunya. Dan benar, nilainya tetap nomor satu.

"Baik. Ibu harap kalian masih tergerak untuk meningkatkan nilai kalian." Ibu guru merapikan map-map di meja. Ia nampak berbenah meski jam belajar belum lama dimulai. "Hari ini ada _review_ sedikit untuk materi sebelumnya. Kingdom Animalia bagian Invertebrata. Kita ke lab sekarang."

Dengan itu semua murid menyahut patuh, turut berbenah dan mengikuti guru biologi menuju laboratorium. Baekhyun menjadi yang paling akhir keluar kelas. Di pintu, ia mendapati Park Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dinding samping pintu sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Nggak ke lab?" Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa sedikit membalas keramahan Chanyeol padanya selama ini.

Chanyeol mendongak cepat, "Eh, iya. Aku nungguin kamu, Baek."

"..."

Baekhyun pikir Amerika baru saja menjatuhkan bom di dalam dadanya.

 _DIA NUNGGUIN AKU?! BIAR APA?!_

Baekhyun berguling-guling dalam pikirannya. Serius, ada apa dengan orang ini?! Ini semua membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya alasan macam apa yang memungkinkan seseorang bersikap demikian pada dirinya. Mungkinkah ada udang di balik batu?

Dengan usaha terbesarnya agar terlihat tetap cuek, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berlalu lebih dulu. Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya. Duh—Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin terbang saja.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba menelan ludahnya yang terasa menyumbat kerongkongan. Sebuah gulungan kertas kecil yang baru saja dibukanya menampilkan satu kata yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun seakan-akan mengejang.

 _Annelida._

Dipejamkannya mata erat-erat.

 _Bunuh saja aku_!

Selain bermulut pedas, prefeksionis dan agak _nyentrik_ , Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau guru biologinya memang punya sejuta metode unik—cenderung aneh—untuk melangsungkan pembelajaran. Dan kali ini, permainannya adalah—

"Kalau sudah dibuka, kalian boleh mengantri di depan lemari ini dan ambil tabung berisi hewan awetan sesuai dengan filum kalian."

Tidak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan selain menatap barisan yang mulai terbentuk di depan almari itu—tempat dimana puluhan tabung kaca berisi berbagai makhluk dan cairan pengawet disimpan.

 _Ayo, Baekhyun! Parno banget, sih!_

Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sudah 2 setengah tahun dia hidup nomaden di antara lab-lab IPA, _masa'_ mengambil hewan awetan saja tidak berani?

Dengan langkah mirip robot akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil sampai di barisan sebagai yang paling akhir. Kedua tangan menangkup di depan dada, mulut merapal doa. Serasa sedang antre mengambil nomor urut kematian.

Tinggal 2 orang lagi sampai tiba giliran Baekhyun. Keadaan laboratorium biologi mulai rusuh dengan anak-anak yang tertawa—beberapa bahkan berlarian—dan saling bertukar informasi soal tabung mereka. Tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri sambil menatap horror almari di depan sana.

Kumpulan tabung sudah ada di depan mata. Yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengambil satu yang ada di sudut kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ tangannya menggapai tabung itu, setengah gila menahan hasrat untuk melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Itu _Lumbricus rubellus_.

Atau bahasa gampangnya, cacing tanah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ada cacing tanah yang sebegitu besarnya sampai ia melihatnya sendiri dalam tabung di tangannya.

Sekian banyak kata cacian, makian, umpatan, sumpah serapah berdesakan dalam benak Baekhyun yang merasa luar biasa sial sedang tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempatnya dengan mata tertutup rapat-rapat, _ogah_ berkontak mata lagi dengan sesuatu yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Baekhyun! Awas!"

Tanpa sempat _loading_ akan apa yang tengah terjadi, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya disenggol keras sampai terhuyung. Tubuhnya berputar sejenak sebelum tabung yang dipeluknya membentur keras ujung meja.

 _PRANG_.

Tabung kaca pecah. Isinya tumpah ke pangkuan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk.

Sadar makhluk dari tabung itu berkontak langsung dengan tubuhnya, tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Baekhyun pingsan seketika.

.

.

"—hyun.."

"Baekhyun.."

Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai terkumpul. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya yang begitu terang dari balik kelopaknya yang masih betah menutup.

Kemudian Baekhyun sadar. Tanpa berniat membuka mata ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan—ya, Baekhyun ingat. Ingin sekali rasanya membuang semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, yang telah _terkontaminasi_ makhluk paling dibencinya.

Suara helaan nafas tertangkap indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Disusul tepukan lembut di tangannya.

"Kalau kamu takut harusnya bilang aku, Baek. Kita bisa bertukar kertas tadi."

Lho, bukannya itu suara Chanyeol?

Meski sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun masih enggan membuka mata. Dia masih nyaman dengan tepukan-tepukan lembut di tangannya. _Kayak_ ada _anget-anget_ nya, hehe.

"Kamu takut banget, ya, Baek? Sampai pingsan begini.." Tepukan berhenti dan Baekhyun merasa rambutnya dielus lembut. _Asdjklfasmwsh_ —CHANYEOL MENGELUS KEPALANYA?!

"Tapi kamu nggak boleh begini terus. Mungkin nanti kita bisa latihan bareng cacing-cacing di kebunku."

Baekhyun mendadak mual.

Satu helaan nafas lagi terdengar. Baekhyun masih setia menyimak. Mengabaikan bunga-bunga yang entah sejak kapan terasa bermekaran di hatinya.

"Sebenernya kamu sadar nggak, sih, Baek, kalau aku suka sama kamu."

 _H-hah?! C—cha—chan—CHANYEOL SUKA PADANYA?!_

Kalau Baekhyun kurang pengendalian diri, dia pasti sudah melompat dari kasur sembari menjerit.

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha jagain kamu. Tapi dasarnya memang bukan siapa-siapa, aku nggak bisa terang-terangan begitu."

Baekhyun takut tangannya gemetar saking gugupnya. Dia bisa ketahuan. Nanti dulu.. dia masih ingin mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol..

"Aku mau mengajakmu pacaran sejak tahun lalu. Tapi kamu kelihatan fokus sekali belajar, sih. Aku jadi nggak berani."

Untungnya, Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah mimisan. Kalau iya, mungkin bantalnya sudah berubah warna.

"Oh iya, Baek. Kalau kamu nggak biasa nyontek, jangan nyontek, ya. Maaf, kemarin itu aku sengaja ganggu kamu, biar kamu nggak jadi nyontek. Maaf, ya." Monolog Chanyeol masih terus bergulir. Sementara Baekhyun mungkin sudah ada di langit ke tujuh.

Chanyeol mencegahnya menyontek karena tahu Baekhyun tidak terbiasa melakukannya?

Bila Chanyeol adalah salah satu jenis permen, mungkin dia akan jadi yang paling manis. Baekhyun terharu. Siapa sangka kalau cowok yang sering mengganggunya menaruh perhatian sebesar ini?

"Istirahat, ya, Baek. Nanti aku balik lagi."

Setelah kalimat itu, Baekhyun merasakan genggaman di tangannya dan usapan di kepalanya hilang, berhenti. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol pergi.

Dalam sepersekian detik Baekhyun membuka matanya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol luar biasa terkejut. Matanya melebar, bahunya menegang, "B—baekhyun? S—sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Chanyeol lama. Sementara Chanyeol menahan gemasnya akan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi dulu.." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar kembali duduk. Menyamping, Baekhyun menarik lagi tangan Chanyeol untuk dipeluk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya sebelum berujar pelan—

"Pacari saja aku."

Chanyeol tidak lagi repot-repot untuk menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi, sampai Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan wajah merona.

.

 **end!**

.

 **Uhuhuhuhuhuu chanbaek please be real T,T**


End file.
